What's A Man To Do
by Angelreira23
Summary: What is a man to do when his student is begging for his attention?


**~*What's A Man To Do*~**

_What is a man to do when his student is begging for his attention?_

_AU_

**~O~**

What am I going to do now? I'm stuck in a no win situation, and the stress is killing me. I never wanted a complicated life, but I've got one weather I like it or not. Strange thing is that while I know it's wrong, I cannot help but love it anyway. Now I had some wild times in college, but while I still was young, I fell in love and married my college sweetheart, Karin. We graduated and I became a Middle School math teacher, while she went to work at a Preschool Daycare business. Everything was going according to our life plans and I was completely happy.

Being a young male teacher teaching girls who were just entering puberty was difficult sometimes, but they were silly little crushes that were easily dismissed and forgotten. There was one particularly memorable one, a girl named, Sakura Haruno, who was a gorgeous strawberry blonde that looked strangely pink with bright green eyes. I was sure she would definitely be a boy-killer in a few years, and also very bright and unusually good at math for a girl. She was one of the first of her class academically, but also to have to wear a bra. You could tell her parents spoiled her rotten because she always got what she wanted.

When what she wanted was turned to me and was constantly drawing hearts and eyes near my name on the papers that she turned in for her homework. I ignored it kindly as these things seemed to pass after a few weeks, but it never stopped after six months. As the school year was coming to a close I asked her to stay after class for a few minutes and I explained that she was just going through a phase and she would outgrow it and move on to boys her own age. She took it poorly and cried so much I took her to the school nurse, where she spent the rest of the day.

I talked to the nurse the next day and she told me she'd never seen a crush that bad before, but was sure Sakura would be fine in a few days. Sure enough she was out sick the rest of the week, but when she returned to class she seemed to have forgotten all about last week, and things went smoothly the rest of the year.

A few years later an opening in the High School opened up and I got a bigger paycheck and moved from teaching children to young adults, many of whom I'd taught years before. While much more adult now, the older girls were only interested in their class-mates who were finally realizing that girls were nice instead of icky. That was fine with me and it never crossed my mind at the time, but the year after that, Sakura was my student once again.

I was right about my predictions of her. She had really grown up fast from the budding girl I'd known into the young woman she was now. Her long pink hair shimmered, her cute face and long legs glowed, and her bosom had blossomed into quite a pair of life preservers.  
I held my breath the first few days of class, but she acted like any other student and ignored me as much as possible. That was just fine, and I thought that was going to be the last I'd have to think about it.

She proved that she was still at the top her class and made even the hardest problems seem easy and school went fine for the first month or so. Then Karin, my wife, had finally told me she was pregnant and already three months along. We had been trying to start a family since I'd gotten the larger paycheck, and she'd been longing for kids ever since she started working at the Preschool. I was on cloud nine and it wasn't long before the word spread and I was getting congratulations by other teachers and students.

The next four months seemed to fly by with my only real attention being my wife's continuing pregnancy which did make her more moody and erratic. After we found that she was having twins and it was going to be a bit more work than a normal pregnancy, she took time off her job to stay home when she was seven months in, and we stopped having sex for the safety of the babies, and she was in no mood for it now anyway. I know this was just a phase she was going through, but it was still uncomfortable for me as well.

It must have showed on me more than I'd thought, because one day after class, Sakura came to talk to me. "How's the baby doing?" she inquired.

"Good…good." I sighed. "Babies actually; its twins if you can believe it."

"I believe it." She said with a muted smile.

"Well…just the labor pains of life," I joked.

She smiled at me and left for her next class. After school I was heading out to my car a few minutes after all the school buses had left, when I spied Sakura in her cheerleader outfit walking down the side of the road away from school. I pulled over to her, rolled down the window, and asked, "Not going to cheerleader practice today?"

She sighed, "It was canceled, but I must have missed the announcement, and after I'd changed I got locked out of the gym and missed the bus. So these are the only clothes I have and I got to walk home. My Mom won't be home for, like, 4 hours, so I don't have a ride."

She sounded depressed and hopeless, and I just had no choice but suggest I give her a ride home. She didn't perk up or freak out, just smiled slightly and said "Thanks Mr. Uchiha." and got in and buckled up. I couldn't help but notice that she had to adjust the seat-belt between her ample breasts that I now realized were quite a bit bigger already than my wife's.

I felt a stir in my loins since I'd been celibate for over a month now, which I hadn't done since my own days in High School over a decade ago. I took a silent breath and just asked for directions to her house and began driving. It wasn't long until we were there.

She got out and was about to say something, but then asked me, "Mr. Uchiha, you may remember I'm living with my Mom since my Dad left, and since she's going to be gone for a few more hours, I wonder if I could trouble you just a bit more. I'm supposed to mow the lawn, but the mower's been making a funny sound and I don't know anything about stuff like that. Could you just look at it? Pretty please?" She looked so honest and sweet that I had no choice but agree to help with what I could.

I parked and she led me into her garage where the mower was. She squatted down with me to look at the mower and while I checked it over I couldn't help but see straight between her legs under her cheerleader skirt. It was just the white undershorts that all cheerleaders wear, but it still started cogs going in my brain that I had a hard time ignoring. I concentrated on the mower, checked the oil and fuel, all with her watching intently to my actions.

I stood start it and it did make a sound and wobbled a bit, so I killed it and turned it on its side. The blade was bent a bit on one side of the blade.

"That's the problem, you need a new blade."

"Drat, I don't think we have one. Is there any way to bend it back?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I can hammer it straight and that will work for a few days if it doesn't break first."

"Great!" She stood and brought me a hammer.

I didn't expect to get roped into this, but soon I was pounding away with the hammer. It took a few minutes, and while I do more of the housework every day since my wife is become more and more restricted in her condition, I'm no bodybuilder. I was a little tired after hitting the hardened metal blade with all my might for five minutes straight and wiped away the bit of sweat from my brow with the arm of my business shirt.

"That should probably work fine." I said, as I started up the mower again. It sounded a lot smoother and didn't wobble any more.

"You're the best, Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura cheered, which again brought me to look at her happy face and giggling breasts. I was about to say something when she continued quickly, "Here, you look like you need a drink. Please, follow me, the kitchen is this way." She turned and opened the door into her house and waited for me.

I didn't want to be rude and a drink did sound refreshing, so I had no choice but to follow her inside. She smiled and led me into her kitchen. She pulled out a soda from the fridge, opened it and handed it to me. I thanked her and took a long drink from it. It was a hot sunny day and it felt great and really hit the spot, until I began to feel uncomfortable noticing that Sakura was just watching me drink. "I should really be going now that your mower's fixed," I said cautiously.

She looked like she'd lost her train of thought, but then came back and said, "Sure, right…wait here, I'll be right back." She ran out leaving me there for a few minutes, so I just drank and waited, not knowing what for, but just waiting. I looked out the window at the nicely manicured back yard and the refreshing looking in ground swimming pool. Her mother, I thought, must be hard working and have done well for herself and her daughter to live this well, and all by herself.

Suddenly there was a flashing light, and I turned around. There was Sakura holding a camera taking pictures of me standing in her kitchen. "What? Sakura, what are you doing?" I stammered.

"I just wanted to get a picture of you here in my house." She smirked. "Thank you once again Mr. Uchiha, here's the front door," she gestured toward the door down the nearby hall. "Please, have a good day and I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She giggled like she was a kid who'd just gotten a joke.

I didn't understand her, but said good-bye, left, and drove home. I sometimes have faculty meetings and papers to grade, so my wife didn't think anything of me being home an hour after school ended. Many times I didn't get home for several hours, so she was actually happy to have me home this soon anyway. We ate, did some house chores, and went to bed. With my heavily pregnant wife collapsed beside me, I had a hard time getting to sleep though.

I couldn't get Sakura in her skimpy cheerleader outfit out from behind my eyelids, or make the throbbing stop in my hard Johnson.

Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary for the next few days, but on Friday when the student turned in their homework assignments on my desk at the start of class, Sakura dropped off a purple folder. I didn't know why she put her whole folder on my desk instead of just the few pages of paper like everyone else, but I went through the class and didn't get to look at it until the bell rang. As the students left for their next class, I opened it up.

I saw her homework, but it was printed on a glossy photo paper. I inspected it and spotted why she had done so on the back. I saw myself, standing by her kitchen sink, just like I was, but added in was Sakura on her knees, her naked ass and back visible at my feet, with the back of her head right at my waistline. You couldn't see anything happening, because nothing was of course, but if anyone else had seen it they wouldn't think that.

I gulped down a hot breath that had gotten stuck in my throat and just stared at the picture. I didn't know what to do. I was just frozen with terror. Sakura, making sure she was the last one out of class said in the sharp silence, "Mr. Uchiha, I'll need to talk with you about my homework after school, so I'll see you at 3 o'clock." She smiled, flitted her short skirt to show off her long smooth legs all the way up to her ass, and then breezed out the door into the throng of people in the hall. Students started coming in for my next class, and I quickly put the 'homework' back in the folder and stuck it in my desk.

It was a long and hard several hours until the end of the school day that day. Not only did I have to contend with my worry over someone somehow finding out about this picture in my desk, but I also had grown a raging hard-on that sprouted every time I thought about the picture. I tried to stay seated behind my desk, or hold a book or something over my groin as much as I could the rest of the day.

After the end of day bell rang and everyone else headed home, I pulled back out the folder and examined the photo again. It had to have been photo-shopped, but it looked good enough to get me hard again, even though I knew it was a fake. I still had no idea why she would have done this. She didn't need to blackmail me for grades; she was at the top of the class.

Having a HARD time understanding my HOMEWORK, Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura's remarks startled me and I again quickly closed the folder in nervous fright.

"Sakura! I…uh…" I stammered trying to find the right words to resolve this dilemma.

"I think you should stop by and talk to my Mom. She's home right now, so see you at home…" and with that she walked out and I my mind stumbled. Yes, that was the right thing to do. Her mother could give Sakura a talking, too and if he came to her with this she would realize what was happening. I got up and headed out to my car, seeing the buses file out one by one, and Sakura in the window of one of them, kissing the window at me.

While I drove I knew then that this was all going wrong. Karin was only a few months from giving me twin babies, and I hadn't gotten tenure yet. Weather the photo was real or not, just the accusation would disgrace me, causing me to lose my job, and possibly even my family! I had no choice but to make this go away and prayed that Sakura's mother would be reasonable.

I arrived only minutes after the bus had arrived, because Sakura was still waiting for me outside as I pulled up, got out, and walked in the door behind her. "My Mother is probably upstairs. I'll get her while you have a seat in the living room. It's right next to the kitchen. I trust you can find it there again." She smiled evilly and I should have known something was wrong then, but she scampered up the stairs, giving me a look at her long smooth legs and tight teen ass clad in too tight and skimpy shorts.

I made my way down the hall and into the living room and looked around. There was a large television, a comfortable white leather couch with two matching armchairs. There was even a fireplace which is unusual this far south, and a heavy white fuzzy carpet underfoot. To the right I was forced to stare at the cursed kitchen where I was set up for blackmail the week before. On the mantle over the fireplace were pictures of the little girl I'd recognized from years ago, and back all the way to her as a baby. Along with her were pictures of her mother, who was also strikingly beautiful as well, but had deep red hair and emerald green eyes. I heard steps coming down the stairs and quickly took a seat on the plush couch.

In walked the woman I'd recognized as Sakura's mother from the pictures on the mantle place, although I was expecting her to look older than the thirty-something that was just a bit older than me. She was dressed smartly in a business shirt and skirt that went down to her knees. She was followed closely by Sakura and I stood and held out my hand to her, "Hello , I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your daughter's Algebra teacher."

She took may hand and squeezed it firmly, smiling and said, "Yes, I remember. What can I do for you today? I trust Sakura's doing well in her studies?" She sat into one of the arm chairs to my right, and Sakura sat on couch with me, just on my other side. I nervously glanced at her smiling face as she sat, but quickly focused back on her mother.

My brain skipped a little at how relieved I'd be if only that was the problem. "No, I'm glad to say she's bright, and always at the top of the class in school. I've come because I had some concerns over another issue." I held the purple folder and gestured to it. "I don't want to alarm you, but I was here last week because Sakura missed the bus, and I offered to give her a ride home." I paused to collect my thoughts take a deep breath and Sakura's mother simply nodded at me to continue.

"Sakura, invited me in and offered me a drink, and while I had my back turned she took some pictures of me. That was all, and I left. But today Sakura turned this in to me with her homework." I handed the purple folder over to her mother and stole a glance at Sakura, who I expected to look horrified by what I was doing, or at least try to stop me, but she just looked smug and pleased with herself. This puzzled me, but I could only look back to her mother as she opened the folder and inspected its contents.

I expected and explosion or gasp or something, but instead Ms. Haruno smiled and almost laughed. "Sakura," She then looked at her smiling, "Did you do this?" Sakura nodded cheerfully. And her mother now did laugh with a chuckle, which she tried to stifle at the look of horror that must have been on my face. "Well, she's a smart girl and you're obviously an honest man to have come to me with this. She's always been a math and computer whiz, and always known exactly what she wants, just like her mother."

"Ms. Haruno…" I stammered trying to think of what to say.

"Suzuka, please." She smiled and grabbed my outstretched hand. "I know you must be conserved, but I've always told my daughter to go after what she wants, and let nothing stop her. She'd told me several years ago that she'd fallen in love with you because, you were smart, honest, fair, and not too hard on the eyes either, if I may say so." She winked at me and chuckled again.

I was still at a loss for words and didn't have any idea what was happening. Suzuka continued, "Now, when she told me how you had rebuffed her advances before, I knew you were kind and responsible individual, and I'd told her not to worry, and she'd find someone like you in a few years when she was older, and ready for a real relationship."

I nodded dumbly as she told her story. "In the last few years she's dated some young men her age, but she's told me that none of them compared to you. You can imagine my surprise when on the first day of school this year she came home to tell me that you'd moved to the high school and she was your student once again. She'd never forgotten about you and I could tell that it was no simple crush then."

Sakura placed her hand on mine at that point and I was so shocked that I had no response. I tried to say something, but Suzuka kept talking, leaving me no choice but to listen. "I told Sakura, that if that was what she really wanted, this world only rewards those with bravery, intelligence, and initiative. She needs to be brave enough to talk what she wants; smart enough to do it without destroying her reputation or doing anything illegal, and the initiative to follow through no matter the cost."

Sakura squeezed my hand and I was shocked that this young woman's mother was telling me she approved of her trying to blackmail and seduce me. "Now I trust no one else has seen this picture?" She looked at the two of us. Sakura shook her head and I dumbly did so as well. "Good. Sakura, please go up to your room. Sasuke and I need to discuss the rest in private." She lost her smile and looked a little worried, then squeezed my hand again, and walked nervously out of the room.

Sakura waited a bit as she herd Sakura to walk up the stairs, then turned to me again. "Sasuke, you have a choice." Even as she said this I knew it wasn't true. "You can reject my daughter again, but I'm afraid this picture will become public at some point. While it is a fake, it's good enough that that fact will not save you from a lifetime of troubles with your job and at home."

I gulped knowing that that option would destroy my world and was not even worth considering. "On the other hand, you can provide my daughter with what she desires. She is still very young and curious about the pleasures of the flesh. She may just have a deep crush again, or even love you, but that may pass, as I can tell you from personal experience." She was toying with her own wedding ring, which I was surprised that she still wore as I'd heard her husband had run out on her more than a decade ago.

I finally found my voice now that Sakura wasn't distracting me, "But I'm a happily married man, whose wife is about to give birth. To twins even! I'm also her teacher, and that is wrong on every level. I might go to jail if I do as you suggest."

"True, but I will promise you, and make Sakura promise as well, that if you choose the second option, that we will keep the confidence and no one will know. It would ruin my and her reputation as well you realize." I thought for a moment, and knew that was true as well. Damn, it made sense and seemed like my only way out, but while my groin started to respond in the affirmative, my brain still shouted no. "In either case, I shall respect your decision and deny any accusation against your character."

This seemed to shock me even more, and almost gave me an out to take her first option with some chance of success. She'd seemed to be pushing me and her daughter together before, so this was another loop she had thrown me. My puzzled look made her laugh again, "You misunderstand this whole situation I fear. My daughter takes after her mother. She is headstrong, intelligent, and has high standards. I was foolish in my own youth, and tried to make sure that she chooses better than I had. I think she has, and that just makes the whole situation more difficult. If you were not the responsible person you are, you'd already have taken advantage of my daughter's interest in you."

I was honored at her appraisal of my character and she continued, "Now, I need you to know that I trust and love my daughter dearly. I know she's tried to do some things with boys, but that she's still a virgin. I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to suffer needlessly. I would consider it a personal favor, even if you cannot love her back, to show her love that only a kind man can. If you say no, then I will go up and explain it to her, and she will eventually learn about these things from some horny young boy who might knock her up, maybe give her an STD, but will definitely take her for granted and wouldn't show her kindness or the respect she deserves. She may be my little girl, but I find the alternative of even a short love affair with a responsible man like you much more to my liking."

I took this like a punch to the stomach and could see it happening in my mind. Sakura abused, sick, pregnant, and alone. I couldn't stand the thought of that either. I had no choice. "Alright," I heard myself say solemnly. She smiled kindly to me and patted my hands on my knees.  
She stood and thought for a second, "Now there is much to do. I'm going to fix some dinner and you will call your wife to let her know you are tutoring a student who needs some serious help preparing for their college entrance exams. I'll talk to her if you need me to, and help out with whatever I can. After that, Sakura's room is upstairs on the left, bathroom across the hall on the right. Please feel free to shower afterward, Oh and please put a towel on the bed first."

She then turned and set about her cooking in the kitchen. I used her home phone and explained to Karin on the phone, exactly as Suzuka had said to. She accepted it with only a slight hesitation, when Suzuka pulled the phone from my hand and began chatting her up. She then made a shooing motion with her hand and I sheepishly walked back down the hall toward the front door and the base of the stairs. I walked with the same slowness that Sakura had when she had left, for like her, had no choice but to accept whatever fate befell me. At the top of the stairs there were three doors; left, right and one straight ahead at the end of a small hall.

I opened the right door and used the bathroom quickly, knowing that I better get that out of the way first. I used a washcloth to wipe my face, then my groin, worried that I'd make a stink from the sweat of nervousness that I'd experienced the rest of the day. Finally I grabbed a dark towel from the rack and returned to the hall.

I knocked quietly on the left-hand door. "Come in", Sakura said a nervous voice. I slowly opened the door. The room was just as I should have suspected, pink. Pink on the window curtains, the bed sheets, and even on the rug on the wooden floor. Sakura sat at a large wooden desk in a rolling chair. She looked like she had been trying to do homework on her computer on the desk, and as soon as she had seen me she'd stood and hit the power button, turning it off. "Hey, Mr. Uchiha."

"Sakura," was all I could say for the first minute. We just stood in silence. "I need you to know that I like you, and you're very beautiful."  
She looked at me with eyes that were cracking and trying not to cry. "And I love my wife very much."

Sakura looked like she was about to flood with her tears. "But, your mother asked me to do her a favor and I just need to hear it from you."  
Her eyes barely held back her tears and she waited hesitantly. "No matter what happens between us, I am still happily married, and you can ONLY be my student outside of this house."

That ray of hope shone through her soul and while she took it in, her stormy eyes began to clear. She still shed a few tears, but her smile told me that was enough. "Mr. Uchiha…" she said looking for the words.

"Sakura, you did a bad thing trying to blackmail me, and you have to know that was wrong." She nodded so I continued, "But I didn't realize how much you loved me. You need to know that you are still young, and I am not the man who is destined to make you happy for the rest of your life, but for now, I will do what I can."

She shifted nervously still thinking and contemplating the meaning of my words. "If you want me to show you the ropes and such, then I will, but this cannot leave this room, or go beyond this point. This is a onetime lesson, because I feel responsible for this whole situation. You have to promise me that you will not pursue me or make any scene in public."

She steeled herself and her big emerald eyes looked me straight in to mine. "I promise that I will not ask you for anything outside of my bedroom or tell anyone outside this house about what goes on between us." That was good enough for me and I sighed and sat on the end of her bed. That was a load off my mind, but now came the follow through. Sakura came and sat down next to me, her skirted-hip touching mine.

Her face very near to mine and I don't even remember leaning into her as her lips touched mine. She was still and kept her mouth closed, just absorbing the feeling, then she began kissing back. Our lips making kissing sounds as we made on her bed. Soon I increased the ante with my tongue snaking into her lips, startling her and making her giggle that cute giggle she always used that I now realized really turned me on.

One of my hands went around her shoulder behind her, and the other on her smooth bare leg above her knee. I griped her softly, while our tongues danced and explored this new territory. I couldn't help myself but dive into the inexperienced, but eager lips of my lovely student. I felt her arms go around me as well and we must have spent ten minutes just kissing. I couldn't help but feel like a kid again, as I'd not done this sort of thing, even with Karin, since our college days.

After we waited a moment to catch our breath from a particularly vigorous and long tongue twister, Sakura said, "Wow Mr. Uchiha. No one has ever made me feel so good before." She smiled and bit her bottom lip with a sexy grin. "All the boys at school want to do is talk sports or touch my pussy."

"Well you cannot blame them. When I was that age the same things went through my system. It takes a bit to let the hormones cool down. Now, your mother tells me you're still a virgin, but you've done some things. Is that true?" She nodded embarrassed, but eager for more I could tell since her bare feet were rubbing mine. "OK, so what have you done so far?"

"Well…" She bit her bottom lip again and really had a hard time putting it into words. "I've…let one boy touch by breasts…"  
I looked at her breasts and considered them thoughtfully. They were quite large under her dark t-shirt. I raised my hand to her left breast and I heard Sakura suck in her breath. I gently set my hand on the top portion of her breast and slowly rubbed around to the bottom, then the top again. I could easily feel her bra under her breast, and her bare skin on top underneath her shirt. I did this for a few moments, and then moved to her right breast. As I switched, Sakura finally let out her breath with a soft moan of pleasure.

After alternating and rubbing once more I moved my other hand down to the hem of her shirt and began to lift it up. She raised her elbows and allowed me to lift the entire shirt over her head and reveal her tan bra clad breasts to my gaze. I returned to my over and under motions and she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Shrugging her shoulders forward her bra came loose, and I dropped it to the floor on top of her t-shirt.  
Her large, naked breasts sagged only a little without support and she looked for approval from me as I gazed at them. "Is something wrong with them?" she asked with some worry at my intent and silent stare.

Realizing just staring was making her uncomfortable, I reached up and palmed one underneath and kissed her quickly. "No my dear. They are just so beautiful that I couldn't help but be stunned by them."

She smiled and then I continued my ministrations on her now uncovered breasts. She had small areola, but nice and firm upstanding nipples that were a light pink only a bit darker than her lightly tanned skin. She didn't have a tan line, but since she lives alone with her mother, who is also a looker, she must sunbathe naked in her back lawn by the pool when she can. This thought made my groin pulse again, finally forgetting all the worry from before and bringing me fully into the mood of the moment.

She was immensely enjoying my hands that now each massaged one of her breasts, including rolling and tweaking her taut nipples, causing her to squeak a little if I pinched a bit too hard. I gently pushed her back flat onto the bed, hovering above her and to her left side. "Have you let any of the boys do this?" I then lowered my head to her left breast and gently sucked her nipple into my mouth."

"No!" she squeaked loudly, "Oh that feels so good!" She sounded like I had just rocked her world, and I couldn't believe how much this was really turning me on. It was so nice to have a woman approving of my lovemaking maneuvers than ask me to stop. I suckled and twirled her nipple gently, but slowly getting harder and deeper before switching to the other and doing the same to its twin. During this she really built up my self-esteem with her loud squeaks of pleasure.

I release her breasts from my manipulations and sat up, allowing her to breathe easy for a moment. She smiled up at me then grinned and bit her lower lip again. She sat up quickly and her nimble fingers started unbuttoning my shirt, and then cast it to the floor next to her own growing pile of discarded clothing.

Her fingers then roamed across my mostly hairless chest. Some on my belly as you get closer to my love trail. Her hands felt terrific and it had been the better part of a year since I'd had this sort of attention. I closed my eyes and soaked it up, but reopened them as I laughed as she tickled my own nipples with her tongue. I think she was disappointed that my own nipples didn't turn into upstanding eraser nubs like hers did, but she didn't let it show for more than a moment before she was pleasantly surprised by what her hands found as she went lower on my body.

She looked at me with wonder and I said. "Go ahead and touch it." She did and traced her hands up and down the bulge in the front of my khaki pants. I was getting tight in my briefs and I reached and unbuttoned my pants. She helped and pulled the zipper down slowly, then pulled the waist down as I lifted my butt, and she dragged them the rest of the way off. She returned her hungry and eager gaze to my crotch, flitting her eyes to mine every few seconds. I grabbed the waistband of my underwear and pulled it down over my enlarged member and threw them to the side as well. "Have you ever touched a penis before?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head slightly. "Well a little, but only through underwear. And the guy just pissed his pants when I did."

"Well, that can happen when you're nervous or haven't gone to the bathroom first." I didn't need to mention that I had gone to the bathroom, because she must have heard me while she was waiting. "Go ahead and touch it softly."

Her hand reached out and put a few fingers on my tip. She rubbed it a bit and then moved down my shaft. She reached her other hand in and ran it through my curly pubes and around to the bottom to cradle and massage my balls. Her soft touch was nice, but random probing fingers was not what I needed right now. "OK, just a sec. Let me show you how to hold it to make a guy feel good."

She pulled back and watched me silently. I grasped my base firmly and squeezed hard. My cock swelled at the head like a flower blooming and she cooed with fascination. Then I moved up and down at my base, making my cock swell and grow harder and firmer. After a moment I moved to the head and played it softly up and down along the length of my shaft. I oozed a small amount of precum and she could see it glisten in the bright afternoon sunlight. "See, now you try."

She reached in and took over again, trying to follow my movements. She squeezed too hard or too softly, but I tried to guide her both with words of encouragement and moans of pleasure, and occasionally small yelps of pain. She got better and I could feel the percolating in my depths that things were working. I told her that would be good and that if she practiced she could make boys cum with just rubbing them. She seemed in awe, but then asked, "And blow jobs right?"

"Well I wasn't planning on that since your new…"

"Please, I need to try it or how will I know how!" She pleaded and begged of me.

This was a first for me as I'd never had a woman, half naked, begging to suck my cock. It was so erotic and sweet that I had no choice but to allow her to try it. "OK, but just remember, open your mouth wide, but close your lips as much as possible and don't let your teeth touch it or it could hurt me badly. That would end the lesson to soon, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No," said lowering her pink head to my crotch. "We wouldn't want that at all." She then grasped my cock by the base in her hand, and licked the side of my cock, making me groan with pleasure. She licked all over, coming to the tip and played with my hole with the tip of her tongue, making me squirm. Then she made an 'O' with her mouth and took in the tip of my swollen gland. She went up and down roughly a few times before I stopped her.

"OK, you remember when I sucked your nipples?" She nodded, "Do it like that, but as if my penis was a big nipple." She thought for a moment, and then went back down. She kissed the tip a bit, and then sucked in the head like a lollipop, running her tongue all over my head. That was much better and I rewarded her efforts with a deep groan.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the ecstasy fill my body. IT had been so long, and the more Sakura sucked, the better it got. I looked down and saw her big green eyes shining up at me with my huge cock sliding from her mouth and tensed as I almost came from looking at that sweet and sexy face. "OK, I think you have it down now." But she just closed her eyes and sucked harder and used her hand on my base to stroke the rest of me she couldn't get in her mouth.

Damn that girl had got it down and she was really going at it now.

I thought she would make me cum, but she went too deep and gagged on my cock. She pulled off coughing and wheezing, releasing my cock and the pressure released away with my worry for her. I went to the floor with her and held her until she was breathing normal again. She just hugged me for a moment and then pulled back. "I'm sorry. I must not be able to do that very well. I felt like I was doing to die." She looked sad that she couldn't do what she must have heard other girls say they did as school.

"That's OK, it takes practice to train out the gag reflex for most girls, and I am a little bigger than average, or so I've been told," I smiled.

"Yea…" she nodded, "Well from what I can tell."

"Anyway… Do you want to continue?" She wiped her eyes again, and then nodded quickly. "Ok, lie down on the center of the bed." She hopped up and quickly did as I said, her perky big breasts bouncing sexily as she did. I moved to her side and sat next to her, and reached to unbutton her skirt and opened it up, exposing her pink panties (of course) to the light of day.

I then reached down and massaged her thighs with my palms. I went down to her knees, then up to the soft inner thighs, then higher, going around her mount, and then up her belly and back to her breasts again. She giggled again and I said, "Sorry, I just love your firm tits." I then traced my fingertips back down her sides, making her giggle more and squirm a bit, reaching her hips and then hooking my fingers into her panties and sliding them down. I rose and moved to the end of the bed, pulling her pink panties all the way down those long strong legs, and off her petite feet, and depositing them in the completed pile of out discarded garments.

Now both of us were naked and I stood at the foot of her bed, gazing down at the naked, obviously natural pinked-haired teenager who watched my every move with eager anticipation. I returned to her by placing my hands on her feet, massaging each with soft caresses and placing kisses on them as well. I slowly moved up to her firm and sculpted calves, followed by her knees and thighs.

Now I was halfway up her bed and my own face was now before her naked sex. It had short pink curls covering its top and sides, but her pussy lips, obviously aroused were puffed out and I could smell her sweetness. "Has a boy ever touched you here before?" I asked before continuing.  
She shook her head. "The only boy who I let touch me there… well… I told him just rub over my panties and he tried to pull them off so I hit him in the crotch and ran out on him. Luckily he lived just down the street and I ran home."

This was truly virgin territory in the fullest sense of the word. "OK, I'm going to touch it some first, but I'll be gentle. Please spread your legs and while it may tickle or shock you, try not to knee me in the head." She laughed at that and I added, "My wife, when we were in college, the first time I went down on her gave me a bloody nose as she twisted in pleasure, so I'll hold you, but just think before you go swinging around, OK?" She nodded.

I moved a hand up her thigh and slowly moved around the top of her mound, gliding through her smooth pink curls. She still held her breath and just watched me work. Moving down I traced my fingertip up and down each of her swollen pussy lips. Gently I eased back her folds and found them already slick with her leaking wetness that was coating her excited tunnel. She moaned at this and threw her head back. I then made my way slowly and gently up her slit to her blood engorged pearl-like clit.

I reached a finger to gently touch it. She acted like I'd just struck her, stiffening up and locking her legs and pushing her pelvis up sharply. Her vagina quivered and seeped more of her girl-juice. It looked tasty, but I knew she wasn't ready for that yet. Instead I gently continued massaging her clit, making her squirm even more. After a few minutes she relaxed enough to really enjoy the sensations and I added my other hand to trace the edges of her pussy lips.

I meant to make her cum with just my fingers, and I would have in time, but her fragrant young pussy was just too tempting not to taste. I leaned down and extended my tongue toward her slit and dipped it in. She shuddered and moaned and I could tell she was already getting close. I intended her first orgasm to be big, so I went up to her clit and sucked on it.

That blew her mind.

She threw her arms to the back of my head, forcing it hard onto her pelvis, and she clamped her teeth and screeched through them with a high-pitched whine for ten to fifteen seconds.

I held on, lightly holding her clit between my lips, and her vagina spitting her cum all over my chin that was grinding into it. As she came down from her high she released my head, and I pulled off, knowing that she was hyper-sensitive for the next minute or so. My mouth and chin were coated with her juices, and I almost swore as I remembered the towel. I wiped my face with it, and then laid it under her legs with the top by her ass.  
I gave her a moment to come back to herself, and when she did she looked up at me and grinned broadly. "That was amazing!" she whispered. She was still a little winded and I held her hand in mine.

"If you thought that was good, the next step will blow your mind." She rolled her eyes and shuddered with another wave of pleasure. "Are you ready?"

"Sasuke, please make me a woman." She said with all seriousness as she looked up at me. This was the first time she'd ever called me by my first name, and I almost couldn't believe she'd done it. I nodded and moved between her legs.

"Lift up yourself up for a second." She raised her ass and I slid the towel up under her. "Now, this will probably hurt a bit at first, and you may bleed some, but after that first bit it will feel ten times better than it just did." She bit her lip and nodded. "Oh, if you need to bite something…" I pulled my shirt off the floor and gave her my sleeve, "Just don't hurt that pretty lip of yours." She smiled and nodded again.

I was still pretty hard, but worrying about details had softened the little guy. I rubbed it a moment and moved closer to her pussy. 'Idiot' I mentally chastened myself. "I, uh, don't have any condoms…" I apologized. "Do…do you have any, Sakura?"

It looked like ten thousand thoughts went through her head in the next few seconds. Puzzlement, shock, dismay, anger, joy, and finally calm determination all played across her face. After a few moments she said, "It's OK, my mother got me on the pill a few years ago. I was just so eager that I forgot to tell you."

'Wheew!' I almost said. The last thing I needed was more troubles. "OK, that's fine then. Here I go. Try to relax and just let it happen as I go. It may be painful at first, but you will begin to enjoy it quickly. Ready?" I grasped my cock and looked into her eyes below me.

She placed the sleeve of my shirt in her mouth and nodded. She looked so cute that I kissed her nose and then lowered myself onto her. I placed my cock across her clit and moved my hips to softly grind the length of it against her wetness and tease her clit with the head of my penis. We humped for a minute or so, and got back in the mood, with all our worries behind us.

Once I felt sufficiently slickened I pulled back and grabbed my cock once more, this time, aligning the tip with her moistened lower lips. I moved it in between those lips and dragged it up and down, coating it with her sticky juices. After four or five strokes, I prodded the head into her virginity. I moved in just a bit, getting only the head inside, before encountering her sex barrier. I'd never taken a girl's virginity before, so it was actually unsure how hard it would be, but I tried to restrain my own eagerness and pushed firmly, but lightly I'd hoped.

I actually sunk in a few inches easier than I'd expected, but Sakura still almost screamed in pain into my shirt. She shuddered and tears welled up in her eyes. I started to withdraw a bit, but that only seemed to make it worse, so I locked my arms and just held on while she coped. After a minute she began to calm down and she reopened her eyes and released my shirt from her mouth. "Oh, you're gigantic inside me," she gasped.

"We can stop it you need me to…" I offered, but I knew it sounded disingenuous because I wanted it to much.

"No!" she said boldly. She then put her hands to my hips and moved to pull me in deeper.

I resisted her a bit, but left myself sink deeper into her freshly deflowered sex. I didn't get more than a few more inches in and waited for her to catch her breath a bit. "OK. The worst is over, but when I start moving it will still be sore and raw. I promise it will begin to feel good, but it may be a bit before the pleasure takes over. Ready?"

She gave me her answer by pulling my head to hers and kissing me strongly on the lips. After a brief but vigorous tongue battle I moved back to my thrusting position, arms straight, and all my upper torso weight coming down on her pelvis. She groaned and her cute face twisted with pain and I hoped some pleasure. I couldn't help but admire her big breasts, flattened with her on her back, making them look even bigger.

I pulled my cock back slowly an inch, then rocked back into her an inch, not trying to advance until her insides adjusted to my thickness. It looked like it hurt her, but she tried hard to smile and keep her eyes open, staring into mine. I reached one hand to her breasts and massaged it, trying to distract her with pleasure from another source.

I glanced down as I pulled out a bit and saw that my cock was coated with a layer of bright red blood, but also her thick sticky white girl-cum. I moved back in, trying to get a little deeper into her virginally tight love tunnel. As I continued in and out, making fractions of inches progress with each thrust, I could tell that each advancement brought her more pain, but also pleasure. After a few minutes I felt the last resistance give way and sank fully inside her. I was now throbbing hard, with the perverse pleasure of blooding her somehow really turning me on. My tip reached the bottom of her tunnel and pressed against her cervix, then entrance to her womb receiving its first visitor.

The pressure and tightness were unbelievable, as she also felt me reach bottom, and clamped tight on me with renewed vigor. God that felt good and I was worried that I would cum then and there for just a moment. I held on and took a deep breath. She eased up after a moment and giggled, sending cute shock waves through my body as I actually felt her laugh from the inside. "I can feel you're heartbeat inside me," she whispered.

That made me throb again, and she squeezed as my head pulsed inside her, sending a strong squirt of my precum into her depths. I knew I wouldn't last long once we really started. "Sakura, I'm sorry, but you're just too much for me and I'm sure I'll cum before you do again at this rate." I moved to pull out and planned to work her up with my fingers some more, but she twisted her legs up and those flexible cheerleader hips to wrap me up, holding me in.

"I need this, please…" she begged me with lust, desire, sadness, and worry all on her sweet face at the same time. I smiled and nodded, but she just kept on holding me tightly, desperate to prevent me from escaping. I had no choice but to begin moving slowly in her bloody channel, out and in, again and again. I grasped her hips and forced myself more and more forcefully, with my weight on top of her.

Wrapped up as I was, I never got very far out of her, and couldn't move very hard, but still with the whole situation, it took only moments from when I allowed myself free reign with her body until I'd felt the earth-shattering pleasure rumble through my bones. My hips convulsed of their own will and I drove deeper inside her more forcefully than I'd thus far, stabbing at her cervix with my love spear. Freezing with shuddering joy, my engorged manhood throbbed and pulsed inside her, blasting straight into her virgin womb, emptying a month's worth of my pent up sperm into her womanhood.

She shrieked and clawed at my back, but I was lost in my own throws of orgasm. I felt like I'd never cum before as I continued to send shot after shot of my swimmers deep inside my young lover. I felt like it would last forever, and even after the many large spurts had been deposited, I continued to pulse and throb out more and more of my jizz for almost a minute, with the shuddering convulsions from my softening penis, filling her raw and bleeding vagina.

My eyes were still shut and I opened them to the blurry bright world again as I rolled out from between her legs and slid to spoon with her on her small twin bed. She moaned with contentment, "It's so hot. I'm so full of your love." She smiled to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. We snuggled and I drifted to sleep holding this young beauty to me, feeling content and blissfully happy.

When I awoke, maybe an hour later, Sakura's cute pink hair was in my face and she was asleep on my chest. I wanted to wake her and take a shower, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I just twirled her smooth pink hair in my fingers. This did wake her after a few minutes, and she looked up at me, "Morning, my love." It was just so cute that I had to kiss her again.

"Your mother wants us to shower and have dinner together." I told her. She smiled and then groaned as she started to move. She finally saw the towel and our love puddle, and the blood and cum covering my cock and her groin. She was shocked and I told her, "It's OK, it won't always be this way, but the first time is sometimes like this." I tried to say it confidently, but since I'd never taken a girl's virginity I hoped it was true. Changing the subject I said, "I'm going to take a shower."

I got up and moved naked out toward the bathroom across the hall, and could have sworn I'd heard footsteps on the stairs, so I moved in quickly and shut the door. Even though I'd just deflowered her daughter at her insistence, I couldn't help the instinctual reaction of being caught. I turned on the shower and got in. I looked for a bar of soap, but could only find some body-wash. I laughed to myself that only women lived her, so of course there wouldn't be a simple bar of soap.

I started washing up when I heard the door open. Freezing, I peeked out the curtain. Sakura, having cleaned up a bit with the dark towel, dropped it in a laundry hamper in the bathroom, and smiled at me. "Need someone to wash your back?" she asked, and her still naked breasts stared at me under her happy face. I couldn't respond to that, and she squeezed her way into the small shower behind me. "Oh, I'm sorry, looks like I got a little carried away."

Not sure what she was referring to, her fingers traced a few small sores on my back where she'd dug into my flesh. None were deep enough to bleed thankfully, but she'd left eight little red marks on me, four per side. Using the body-wash I was using, she moved her hands up and down my bare back. She started carefully at the top where my new marks were, and moved lower and lower, finally coming to squeeze and rub my ass cheeks.

I was really enjoying her caresses and soaked them up with the hot water coming down on my face and shoulders. Her small hands then turned me around and she restarted her washing of my body at the top once more, shoulders, chest, stomach, and then lower. I was relaxed, but as she moved down I could help but think about where her hands would reach in a minute. My soft cock, while only a fraction of its size when it was hard, was still not tiny, and when I opened my eyes, even while she was washing me, her eyes were locked onto my groin. That alone made it twitch once as the valves in my body reopened, shunting blood to begin flowing down my shaft once more.

By the time she'd washed down to my hips, my soft cock was already twice its former size, but still only half its fully hardened length. She watched over it with awe and continued washing me there as well, on top, underneath, including by balls, and added in strokes along my shaft, using some of the hand maneuvers I had so recently taught her. I had no choice but to just enjoy it and only mere moments later I was up to flag pole status once again.

Sakura giggled, then stood and gave me a sly look as she brushed her hips against my hard schlong, saying, "I think it's your turn to wash my back." I squirted more body-wash on my hand and applied it to her shoulders and moved them up and down her back and once more grabbed that tight ass of hers. I couldn't resist teasing her the same as she had just done and slid my hand between her cheeks, poking her asshole with my fingers as I roughly squeezed her ass cheek.

She threw back her head into my chest, pressing her back into me from the playful shock. This let me get a wonderful gaze down her cleavage, so I moved my soap covered hands to cup her beautiful breasts and kneed them in my hands. She moaned and allowed me to enjoy playing with her large young breasts for several minutes before she said, "I think I'm clean up there now, but I'm still 'dirty' down 'there'. She said with an evil grin, emphasizing her words with a slow growl, and then she bent forward at her hips, and placed her hands on the shower soap shelf at the back of the shower.

I was pressed back, her ass against my loins and she wiggled her hips, rubbing my cock up between her butt cheeks. Then she moved back forward and looked over her shoulder, waiting for me to make the next move. The water was falling hot and warm across her back, wetting her hair and running down that fine ass. My fingers quickly found their own way between her legs again. She wasn't as jumpy this time, having been ravaged so recently, but still was new to this so squirmed a little at my probing fingers.

I rubbed her already hard clit again, and this time slid my middle finger up her pussy. "Ohh…" she moaned, loving the feeling of being filled again. I moved it around, stirring up her juices stretching her tight little twat open again. She moaned again, this time saying, "Please..."

"Please what?" I smiled, asking innocently, not letting up my manipulations of insides.

"I want to feel you in me again…" she half whispered, half moaned.

It was stupid and corny, and I knew it could wreck the mood as soon as I said it, but my brain could stop me from saying it. "You didn't frame it in the form of a question." God, what a dorky and bastardly thing to say as I rubbed her clit hard with my thumb.

She shrieked with pleasure, knees twisting and almost screamed. "Eeeee! Please, Mr. Uchiha! Won't you fuck me again with your big cock again?" My cock grew even harder having her this way. I grabbed firmly to her thin hips, lined up my cock with her soaking wet cunt and drove it into her from behind. "AHHH!" Sakura shouted as I speared her once more, but this time wasn't a gentle and erotic build-up, it was a raw and forceful lust-driven frenzy.

I don't know what had changed, but I felt so powerful taking this wanton little thing. I wasn't soft and loving; it was fast and almost brutal. I slammed my penis into her hard and fast, again and again. She was moaning, squeaking, and even screaming her pleasure. There were no words, just animal passion escaping her lips with each of my thrusts. I was lost in the moment, without any conscious thought, I was an animal. My legs only purpose was to let me stand, my arms and hands for holding her young hips for dear life, and my hips and cock for thrusting into her velvety pussy.

I lasted a lot longer in her this time, since I'd already come once earlier, and hadn't had as much foreplay this time, but all too soon to my liking I swelled and bucked hard, driving my giant dick back into her deepest depths. I felt like I bust a nut as my swollen gland tightened, every muscle in my body contracted, and I erupted white hot lava into Sakura's tight cunt. That was enough to set her off as well and she convulsed and almost fell as her cunt clamped down on my spewing volcano. Her vaginal muscles worked hard, squeezing out every drop of my love sauce and sucking it up into her womb.

I held her up from collapsing with my still rock hard cock and an arm around her waist. Slowly my softening member slid out of her well lubricated channel, dripping my salty jizz down her legs, the shower washing it away, and turned her around so I could hold her properly in my arms. We just stood there in the hot water, breathing, and sharing a long slow kiss.

Suddenly I felt a stab of icicles on my back and yelped and quickly reached for the water controls. Sakura squealed as well once the cold water started to spray her face and tits with its icicles. I turned it off, but with us trying to get out of the water, both of us exhausted and dizzy, we tangled in the shower curtain and tore it from the rod and fell into a wet pile of bodies and latex.

I quickly checked to make sure she was OK, but she just erupted into laughter. Her golden and pure laughs broke my concern and I laughed as well. We wore ourselves out laughing and then slowly extracted ourselves from the tangled and torn latex curtain. We toweled off, with only a minimal amount of playful caresses and kisses, and then returned to her room. As soon as we got there the phone in her room was beeping.

She glanced at the phone and pressed a button, and read a text message she had waiting for her. "Mom says dinner is ready and to hurry because we will have company soon." I gulped, knowing that it would be bad to be caught this way with anyone else in the house so I threw on my clothes and noticed the wetness on my sleeve. I looked to Sakura and she said, "I have a hair dryer under the bathroom sink." I went back in, placed the curtain in the shower, and took out the hair dryer and used it on my bitten-on sleeve and also my own hair.

Once I was presentable to myself in the mirror I came out and saw Sakura waiting at the door. Her hair still wet, but now dressed in a respectable dark blue shirt and jeans. She smiled and led me downstairs. When we reached the kitchen there was a note from Sakura's mother to set the table and do some other prep chores for dinner since she had to step out to get something. I helped her with the silverware and plates, and the turkey in the oven smelled great. I was famished due to the workout I'd just been through.

When we were done we sat on the couch and relaxed. She sat in my lap and hugged me, "I knew that you were the one. That was beyond amazing."

"Thank you, or… your welcome," I fumbled over my words. Even my wife when we were young never thanked me for my lovemaking, but then again, I've had over a decade to practice since then, but it usually had become more routine in the last few years, and non-existent in the last few months of her pregnancy.

I heard the door open and looked wide eyed at Sakura, who obliged and slide off my lap and sat next to me instead. Suzuka was talking to another woman as they came down the hall and entered the living room with us.

Karin, my very pregnant wife was trailing behind her. "Karin!" I said startled and quickly stood up, thinking I'd been set up and that I was a dead man.

"Oh, hi honey, surprise!" She smiled to me and I nervously hugged her inviting arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Suzuka and I were talking after you called and she said you were already tutoring her daughter and didn't want to interrupt you when she invited me to dinner. I told her I couldn't drive in my condition, but she offered to pick me up! Isn't she sweet?"

Playing along like this was all just a game I nodded, "Yea! Sweet. What a great surprise."

"It's so great to get out of the house and see people!" She turned and went back to talking to Suzuka again, like I didn't exist anymore, "I've felt like such a prisoner in my own house like this!" she gestured to her distended belly. "Oh and you must be Sakura!" She waddled over to the teen.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha." And she held out her hand. Karin squeezed it politely and squatted to sit by her where I had been on the couch.

"Whew! Sorry, I just have to sit when they start kicking. Moving around this much must be exciting them."

Sakura gazed in wonder at my wife's belly. "Does it hurt?"

Karin laughed, "Honey, its fine right now, and I know it'll hurt a lot more later on, but it's just wonderful to think about my babies growing inside me. I've always wanted a big family, even if Sasuke didn't, and I guess God agrees with me." She smiled smugly at me with her red eyes before looking back at Sakura. "Here, wanna feel them?" and without waiting grabbed Sakura's hand and placed it on her belly. For the last month the twins have really gotten stronger and I've even been woken up once by them thrashing around inside her while she slept. Which was better than when she woke me up with morning sickness those first few months, I reasoned.

Sakura almost shouted out, "Mom, I felt one of them kick!"

"Sakura, you sure did know how to kick. You kept me awake at all hours, kicking and punching me. I always knew you'd be an athlete," Suzuka joked.

"Its hard to believe this is a little life that you made." She just stared in wonder at her hand feeling the bumps coming out. "I hope I can be as happy as you are one day." She said with a joy in her voice as she smiled to my wife who just smiled back.

"Well, you're young, plenty of time for that." She laughed a little and Sakura nodded and chuckled with her.

I felt my heart sink and knew that something had to move the conversation. Suzuka must have sensed the same thing for she stated loudly to all of us, "OK than, you two must be hungry from all that studying, come to the table and I'll serve you."

Relieved I turned to move into the dining room, but Karin stopped me cold with a simple "Sasuke." She held out her hand and I helped her up and into a chair in at the table. I sat next to her and Sakura sat opposite me, leaving the seat across from Karin for Suzuka, who, true to her word, served us all up a terrific turkey dinner with all the fixings.

We actually had a great time as all the girls went into talking mode, while I ate and listened to them chatter away about their lives, work, movie starts and local gossip. An hour later, I having finished first because I talked less and ate more, started cleaning up the table, allowing them to keep talking. Soon, I was in the kitchen cleaning off the plates. "And he even does the dishes," Suzuka surprised me from behind with a quick goose to my rear. I jumped a bit and she laughed. "Relax, we're almost family now," she whispered. Not knowing how to respond to this I just waited. "You wife is a lovely and lucky lady. I just wanted to thank you again for 'tutoring' Sakura." Then she kissed me on the cheek, smiled and returned to the dining room.

They girls talked for a while until I was starting to get tired. Eating turkey always seems to do that, or it could have been the two ripping orgasms I'd had just a few hours ago. "OK, well it's getting late and we should be going."

Karin was exhausted being up so long, but was enjoying talking too much to stop without a good reason, but agreed with me. "Oh, look at the time, your right. Almost 9! It's bedtime for us."

"Not me, it's not a school night," Sakura chirped up.

"Well, we shall have to do this again soon,"Suzuka added while helping my wife up and walking toward the door. "Sakura is studying hard for her SAT's and I'm sure could use more help with her studies to get into a good college. I know you're getting on with the twins, so I'll be glad to help out if you can allow Sakura to borrow your husband for a few more study sessions?"

'What?' I wanted to scream out. "Of course!" Karin said instead and looked at my face which was a combination of embarrassment and shock. "Oh honey, don't look like that! Her skills cannot be that bad, you should help the girl. You're her teacher aren't you?"  
Calming my face and hearing Suzuka almost snort at her inside knowledge. "No, she's a wonderful student." I tried to say without giving anything away.

"But she's going to need a lot more studding to prepare for college right dear?" Suzuka added.

"Oh, TONS more studying!" Sakura chirped in from behind.

As we walked out the door I knew the dynamic duo of mother and daughter could hear my pregnant wife chastise me for not being giving enough of my time and attention who eagerly wanted my help. As we drove home, I knew I had no choice but to suck it up and do my duty as a teacher, husband, and a man. Somehow I knew that as long as the stress didn't kill me that I would enjoy it.

* * *

**A/N: This was more trouble than I expected really. Going over every mistake (sorry if you found any).**

**Oh and quick question: Have you guys ever played that Michael Jackson dance game for the Wii. I'll tell you something, if your not that very use to your arm being worked very hard for a long period of time. It was seriously be sore in the morning.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


End file.
